ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pokétropolis/Transcript
(Disney logo) (Studio Ghilbi logo) (Pikachu the Movie logo) (The movie starts with a fade-in to the drawings in someone's room that shows the Pokémon World, the war between mankind and Pokémon, the evolution of anthropomorphic Pokémon, the construction of Pokétropolis, and the place itself as it pans and moves from one drawing to another. As it goes, Officer Serperior's VO is heard in the background.) Officer Superior (VO): Hundreds of years ago, the Pokémon World was a happy and joyful place for mankind and Pokémon. Unfortunately, the Pokémon were soon getting tired of being abused to fight other Pokémon by their trainers, so they decided to rebel against them along with other humans in an epic war to see who will have triumph over the world. Eventually, the Pokémon triumphed against the humans. At first, they're planning to take over the world, but as time moved on, they eventually realized their mistake and decided to start living together. But where? Well, they built Pokétropolis, a city where all Pokémon come and visit each other. And how, you may ask? Well, over the course of the times after their victory against the humans, they evolved from normal Pokémon to anthropomorphic versions of themselves. They eventually finished building Pokétropolis, and soon, every Pokémon that used to be normal that had become anthropomorphic moved to Pokétropolis and lived there. As for the normal Pokémon that didn't become anthropomorphic... Well, they're still here. But now, instead of humans serving them, the anthropomorphic Pokémon serve as their masters. (Cuts to Snivy's elementary school) Guess the anthropomorphic Pokémon had done a very good job of building Pokétropolis! (Cuts to Snivy's classroom, where Snivy is just finishing reading her essay on Pokétropolis to the class and to her teacher, Simipour.) Snivy: In conclusion, I'm very happy that Pokétropolis is here so that all the anthropomorphic Pokémon can come and live together in harmony! (All of her classmates clap.) Simipour: Well done, Snivy! Now, why did you do your essay on Pokétropolis? Snivy: Well, if there's one place I want to go to, it would have to be... *points to a drawing of Pokétropolis* Pokétropolis. (All of her classmates gasped at what she said about Pokétropolis.) Pancham: *sarcasm* Very funny, Snivy. How could you want to go there? That's so stupid! Totodile: Be quiet, Pancham! Don't you get it? Snivy wants to go to Pokétropolis so that she can become a police officer when she grows up! (The classmates except Pancham are amazed about Pokétropolis.) Pichu: Whoa! This is so cool! If only I could go there! Pancham: That's just ridiculous! Simipour: Shut up, Pancham! Pancham: But... But... Simipour: That's it! 3 hours of detention for you! Pancham: *groans* Snivy: All I really want so badly is to be the first ever Starter Pokémon Police Officer. Simipour: Wow, Snivy! That looks a really good city. For that, I give you an A+! (Simipour gives Snivy an A+ badge.) Snivy: Thank you. (She went back to her seat.) Simipour: You're welcome. (After school ended, Snivy is at her house looking at her essay on Pokétropolis and her A+ badge Simipour gave her. Her biological parents, Chesnaught and Dragonair, along with Mr. Mime, their normal Pokémon caretaker, then came into her room.) Chesnaught: Hey, Snivy. What are you looking at? Snivy: My essay on Pokétropolis. (shows her A+ badge to them) I've also got a A+ badge from Simipour for doing a really good job on it! Dragonair: Snivy, I really can't believe you're gonna go to Pokétropolis and be a police officer when you grow up! Snivy: *nods* And I'm gonna be the first ever Starter Pokémon police officer, too! Dragonair: I don't know about that, Snivy. *looks at the nursery* Maybe you should be a nursery lady instead. Snivy: Nah. I'm good. Why would I be a nursery lady like Nurse Joy? Chesnaught: You sure? You see, Snivy, we were raised as a nursing family and most of our siblings take really good care of not only normal Pokémon like there used to be hundreds of years ago, but also the anthropomorphic Pokémon as well! Snivy: Of course I'm sure! I wanna be a police officer and not a nursery lady! Dragonair: Okay, then. We won't bother you anymore. But good luck with becoming a police officer. Mr. Mime: Mime mime! Mime! (Chesnaught, Dragonair, and Mr. Mime left Snivy's room.) Snivy: (to herself) If only I could become a police officer... (sees Pancham, following her friends.) Huh? Pancham? What is he doing? (Snivy leaves her room.) (Cuts to Snivy, who is spying on Pancham as he bullies her friends.) Pancham: What are you waiting for? Give me the money already! Kirlia: No! I will not allow you to do that! Pancham: Why? Snivy: Because it's not okay to steal someone's money, Pancham! Pancham: Says who?! Snivy: Says me! Pancham: Why you little! (Pancham tries to punch Snivy, but is stopped by her hands and she throws him over her head.) Kirlia: Wow, Snivy! That was amazing! Snivy: I know, Kirlia. (Pancham gets up) Wait, he's still going! Pancham: OW! That hurt really badly! You'll pay for this, you loser! (Pancham punches Snivy and she falls.) Pancham: That'll teach you a lesson not to mess with me! Snivy: We'll see about that, Pancham! Pancham: I'll be back before you know it! (Pancham escapes to his home.) Snivy: *gets up* Kirlia, you can stop worrying, now. Pancham's gone, now. Kirlia: Thanks for saving me from Pancham, Snivy! Snivy: Don't mention it, Kirlia. It was only just a minor fight. Officer Superior (VO): It indeed was just a minor fight I had with Pancham when I was just a Snivy. But over the course of years, I became a Servine and finally a Superior. That was also when something happened that really changed my life, and myself, forever. (Text: Years Later) Coach Meowth: Ok, wild Pokémon! You Pokémon are training to become a police officer like the other police officers are. But only one of you will become that Pokémon! (The wild Pokémon cheer as it fades out to a television screen, revealing it to be a program Officer Superior is watching.) Coach Meowth (on television): Now let's start your training! (Pans to Officer Superior) Officer Superior (VO): Many years had passed, and I'm now a Superior. This was also the day my lifelong dream will finally come true as well! (Offscreen on a television screen, Flareon fails the test.) Coach Meowth (on television): Fail! Flareon (on television): Oh, crud. Officer Superior: Wow! Coach Meowth is really good at coaching Pokémon! If only I could become not only a police officer like those wild ones, but also the first ever Starter Pokémon police officer... Chesnaught: Hey, Superior! Pack your bags! You're going to live on your own, now! Officer Superior: Coming, Chesnaught! (Superior packs her bags and leaves her house.) (At the train station, Officer Superior is walking with her parents to her train.) Dragonair: Alright, Superior. You're old enough to start living on your own, so you can go to whatever place you want to go. Officer Superior: I know I said this before when I was a Snivy, Dragonair, and it was to someone else, too; but if there's one place I want to go to, it would be Pokétropolis. Dragonair: Oh. So you're going to Pokétropolis? Mr. Mime: Mime mine? Officer Superior: Yep! Chesnaught: Well, Superior. I've always wanted you to be a nursing lady. But since you're all grown up and you want to be a police officer, I guess you can have it your way. (Officer Superior sheds tears of joy from her eyes because of what Chesnaught said.) Dragonair: What's wrong, Superior? Chesnaught: Are you afraid you might not be a nursing lady? Officer Superior: *crying joyfully* No, I... I... (hugs her parents) I love you guys so much! And I'm going to do my best as a police officer! Dragonair: Alright. You've come a long way. But now it's time for you to make your own living. Train Announcer Latios (on speaker): Train 32 is leaving soon. So if you're going on Train 32, then get in the train before it leaves. Officer Superior: Well, gotta go before the train moves away from the station! *gets onto the train* Chesnaught: Bye, Superior! Mr. Mime: Mimmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeee! Dragonair: Hope you have a wonderful life at Pokétropolis! Officer Superior: I hope so, too! *the train starts moving* And don't worry, I won't let you down! I'll make you proud! (The train leaves the station.) Chesnaught: She's just one happy Grass-Type, isn't she? Dragonair: Yes, Chesnaught. Hope she becomes a police officer in Pokétropolis alright. Mr. Mime: Mime! (The screen pans up to the skies of the Pokémon world.) (Logo: Pokétropolis) (The screen pans down to Officer Superior's train.) Officer Superior (VO): I promised my parents and Mr. Mime that I'll make them proud when I got to Pokétropolis. (Cuts to Officer Superior, who is sitting on her seat as the train is moving.) Officer Superior (VO): But as time moves by, I'm started to feel worried that I might not be a police officer at all. Though I could be wrong. After all, who would become a police officer like Officer Jenny, anyway? ???: Hey, Superior, are you having a good time? (Turtwig, with Togepi in his hands, came to Officer Superior.) Officer Superior: I guess so, Turtwig. Turtwig: So you're going to Pokétropolis and become a police officer, huh? Officer Superior: Yep! Turtwig: Good. I've always wondered if you're going to do that. Togepi: *gibberish* Officer Superior: It's okay, Turtwig and Togepi. I'll be fine. Train Announcer Latios (on speaker): Train 32 is soon stopping at the Pokétropolis train station. If you're getting off Train 32 there, then prepare your bags and get ready. Turtwig: Well, gotta go! See you later, Superior! Togepi: *gibberish* Officer Superior: Bye, Turtwig and Togepi! I hope to see you there! (Cuts to the Pokétropolis train station, where Officer Superior's train is slowing down to a stop.) Train Announcer Latios: We're coming to our destination, now. (The train comes to a complete stop and it's doors slide open.) Train Announcer Latios (on speaker): We've arrived at our destination. If you're visiting Pokétropolis, then hop off the train. If not, then stay on it. (Turtwig, with Togepi in his hands, Raichu, Braxien, and Officer Superior get off the train. Officer Superior looks at Train Announcer Latios.) Officer Superior: Hope to see you soon, Latios! Train Announcer Latios: OK, Superior! Hope you have a good time of your life in Pokétropolis! (The train starts moving as it's doors slide back in.) Train Announcer Latios (on speaker): Next stop: Petalburg City Train Station. (It soon leaves the station. Officer Superior turns and faces Pokétropolis.) Officer Superior: Well, this is the place! (She walks to Pokétropolis. When she got there, she was amazed about all the normal and anthropomorphic Pokémon that are there.) Officer Superior: Wow! Look at all the normal Pokémon that are with their new and anthropomorphic Pokémon Trainers! Sweet! *sees a ad for the Pokétropolis Police Station serving new members taped onto a pole* Hmm? *walks to it* What's this ad doing here? *pulls it off the pole* "The Pokétropolis Police Station is recruiting new members for the police!"!? Cool! Time to show my parents that I can be a police officer like the other wild Pokémon are! *rushes* (Song: Believe in Me and Yourself) :Truly, I believe we are meant to be together. (song ends) (Officer Superior looks at the Pokétropolis police station in excitement.) Officer Superior: Oh, boy! This is the place! *gets confused* I wonder if I'll become a police officer right away, though. *gets confident* I'll just have to find out. (Cuts to the Pokétropolis police station, where Sceptile is talking to Bayleaf while typing her information on the computer.) Sceptile: And what's your occupation exactly, Bayleaf? Bayleaf: Well, it's kind of a long story. I'm currently a 7th grader at the Pokétropolis Middle School, and I'm slated to graduate 7th grade later this year and go into my 8th grade year, too. Sceptile: Alright! That's all I need to know about you, Bayleaf. According to your information, it looks like you aren't the one who smacked one of your 7th graders, but someone else, instead! *Officer Superior opens the doors to the building and walks inside it* Guess someone wanted them to faint like a normal Pokémon. Bayleaf: *happy* Good! I'm really glad to hear that! *confused* But who was the one that really did that? Sceptile: No worries. The Pokétropolis police officers will catch that suspect soon enough. Bayleaf: Ok! *walks away from Sceptile and to the doors* See you later, Sceptile! Sceptile: Later, Bayleaf! *Officer Superior walks over to his desk* Hey, Superior! Officer Superior: Hey, Sceptile! Listen, I found this ad hanging on a pole when I got to Pokétropolis. Look at it! *gets his ad and shows it to Sceptile* It says that "the Pokétropolis Police Station is recruiting new members for the police!", and I'm going to make sure I'm one of them! Sceptile: Why, that's wonderful to hear! But, there's one problem. Officer Superior: What is it? Sceptile: You'll have to pass the tests first. Officer Superior: What tests? You mean the ones I was watching on TV back at my old home? Sceptile: I'm afraid so, Superior. Officer Superior: What!? (Fades to Officer Superior, but in a different place, as she is in the Pokétropolis Field.) Officer Superior: *embarrassed* Oh, man! This is embarrassing! I thought I was going to make it in the police force, right away! But, no! Instead, I have to take those darn tests! Coach Meowth: Alright, you trainees! You will try to pass all of the 5 obstacles as your big test! And don't try to be behind or you're DEAD! *looks at the audience* Not a really big surprise, isn't it, my wonderful audience? *laughs* *looks back at the trainees and holds the flag up* Ready, Set, Go! *throws the flag away* (Officer Superior starts a bit later than the other trainees) Officer Superior (in her thoughts): If I'm to become the first ever Starter Pokémon Police Officer, I'm going to have to get through all these obstacles without being killed. Wait, being KILLED!? Coach Meowth (in Officer Superior's memory): ...Don't try to be behind or you're DEAD! Officer Superior: Dead!? Coach Meowth (in Officer Superior's memory): DEAD! (Repeat X10 during a montage of Officer Superior failing lots of tests) (Cuts to Officer Superior crossing the finish line, but she is the last to do it.) Coach Meowth: Fail! Officer Superior: *sighs* Guess, I'm going to have to look at the Police Officer Booklet and practice my moves some more... (Wipes to a montage of Officer Superior looking at the booklet in her new home along with her Pokémon Partner, Grovyle, and practicing some of her moves, like Vine Whip.) (Cuts to the field, where Officer Superior is stretching) Officer Superior: Okay, hope I get through the test this time around! (Then, Superior did the test during a montage of Superior passing many tests and ending with her finishing first.) Coach Meowth: Wow! I've never seen a really good Pokémon who did all the tests perfectly and without being behind, either, before! Officer Superior: Really? (Sonic879/SpyroandLPSfan, your turn.) Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts not yet complete Category:Kenneaf's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:Pokétropolis